Blindfolded love
by anonymwriter91
Summary: One-shot! A short love story between Harry Potter and Theo Nott! Enjoy.


Harry groaned as he regained consciousness. His head felt like it weighed a ton, and his limbs felt sore and heavy. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes- only to see nothing. Everything was pitch black. Then he came to the realization that he was blindfolded.

His heart sped up, his breathing became frantic. Where was he? He tried to move his arms, but found that he wasn't able to move them. It appeared someone had tied his hands together and hooked the rope through a chain, based on the rattling sounds.

Who had done this? Had Voldemort finally managed to capture him? Was he going to die? Maybe he'd be tortured to insanity first, he suspected Bellatrix would want to have a go, since he'd (attempted) to cast the _Crucio _on her a few months ago, after she'd killed Sirius.

Sirius...

Harry's heart still ached with pain when he thought of his godfather. If only he hadn't gone to the Ministry. If only he had paid more attention during Snape's Occlumency lessons. Then nothing would've happened. Sirius would still be alive, and the Prophecy about him and Voldemort wouldn't have been destroyed; although Harry saw that as a good thing. It was a small victory for him.

Back to the matter at hand. Where was he? He couldn't hear anything, but based on the chains he was probably in a dungeon.

Was he even at Hogwarts? The last thing he remembered was saying goodnight to Ron and Hermione and going to bed. Someone must've sneaked inside later during the night and grabbed him.

Where was his wand? Had his captor hidden it? Oh, don't be silly, of course they must've hidden it!

Harry shuddered in the chilly air. Wait... where were his clothes? Surely he wasn't... He was. Great, just great. As if being captured, bound and blindfolded wasn't enough, he was naked as well.

He tensed as he heard a door open from behind. He tried to calm his breathing down, but it was useless.

"Ah, you're awake."

Harry jumped slightly as the newcomer spoke. The voice was familiar, he was sure he'd heard it before, but he couldn't place it.

He licked his dry lips and tried to sound confident.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He mentally applauded himself for not stuttering or sounding afraid.

"Oh, I'm nobody. As for where you are, I'll let you guess."

Why should he have to guess? Was this some wicked game that led to his death?

"Why can't you just tell me?" Harry asked.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Said the voice, appearing amused. So it was a game. Harry gritted his teeth in frustration and tried to think rationally.

"Am I in Hogwarts?" _Please say yes, please say yes. _

"Yes."

Oh, thank God for that. At least now he knew where he was. So his captor couldn't be Voldemort, surely the wards would've alerted them? Perhaps he was in the Chamber of Secrets, he was pretty sure Hogwarts wards didn't went that far down. So it was quite possible that it really **was** Voldemort.

But it sounded nothing like him. Harry had encountered Voldemort enough times to recognize his voice. Could Polyjuice potion change voices as well? It hadn't worked when he, Ron and Hermione had drunk it. Maybe there was a more advanced version of it?

"Are you working for Voldemort?"

Harry had thought it best to be blunt, if he was going to die anyway.

Whoever it was, Harry had figured out it was a man, didn't say anything for a few moments. When he spoke again, it was much closer to Harry's ear, causing him to jump in shock.

"No, I don't work for Voldemort. Many think I do, but the ignorance and naivety of the wizarding population is to blame for that. I don't want to hurt you, Harry, that was never my intention."

Based on what his captor had told him he was probably a Slytherin. But a Slytherin that didn't work for Voldemort?

"What is your intention, then, if not hurting me? You've bound and blindfolded me, and where are my clothes?" Harry grit out, now furious. Was this some bloody prank?

"Can't you guess?" The voice drawled and Harry flinched as he felt a finger slowly making its way down his back.

He froze in fear. Was he about to get raped? He cursed himself as he felt tears gather in his eyes, and he could do nothing to wipe them away.

He heard the voice curse quietly. "Merlin, no, Harry. I'm not going to rape you! I'd never do that."

"Then what **do** you want?" Asked Harry, now confused. "Who are you?"

The voice sighed. Harry desperately wanted to take the blindfold of and see the face of his captor, but with his hands bound together it was impossible.

"I'm in Slytherin, as you've probably already figured out. I've been watching you for quite some time; years, actually. In the beginning it was just a mere fascination, but after about a year it turned into something else. I found myself loving the way your hair looked, how your eyes shone, the sound of your laughter, I loved everything about you. You were perfect.

I tried to approach you a few times, just to say hi, but every time I got close, either Malfoy or Weasley interfered. It was so frustrating! You were so close, and yet, so far away."

Harry was speechless. He had no idea he'd had such an effect on another person. Inwardly he cursed both Ron and Malfoy for getting in the way. Stupid Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry! Now he wanted nothing more than for the blindfold to come off.

"After numerous times of approaching and being denied what I wanted, I decided to act when neither Malfoy or Weasley could get in the way. So yesterday I followed a couple of Gryffindor first years so I could get the password to enter your Common room. Hours later, I cast a notice-me-not-charm on myself and snuck in. You were so deep asleep, you hardly noticed when I lifted you up and carried you down the stairs. I did cast a _Stupefy_, just to be sure you wouldn't wake up until I'd brought you here. And now I finally have you to myself."

Harry couldn't help but shudder as the voice turned deep and husky, promising pleasure beyond imagination. But he wasn't shuddering in fear, he realized, but in pleasure, lust and want.

He had come to terms with the fact that he favoured boys in his fourth year. Cedric Diggory had served as eye-candy for months, him being so gorgeous and all. But all of that seemed to fade away at the sound of his captor's voice. How was that even possible?

"I've dreamed of kissing your lips for years, Harry. May I make that dream come true?"

Harry, too nervous to speak, merely nodded weakly. He wanted this boy to kiss him, so much.

He moaned in pleasure as he felt a pair of lips against his. No pressure, just a gentle, sweet kiss. For Harry, it was the best kiss he'd ever had. So innocent, and yet so dangerous.

The lips left his for a brief moment, only to return with more pressure. A hand combed through his hair, and he moaned at the gesture. He gasped as he felt a warm, wet tongue touch his lips, and the tongue gladly entered his mouth to explore.

Harry heard the other boy's moan and answered with his own. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good.

The hand left his hair, much to Harry's disappointment, and travelled down his body, the lips never leaving his. Harry moaned in pleasure as the hand reached its destination, and grabbed a firm, but gentle, hold of his erected penis.

The hand started to move, up and down, gaining more speed with every movement. Harry moaned nonstop now, his body felt as if it was on fire. He felt his orgasm coming, and he was almost afraid of it.

The lips left his for a second to whisper:

"Cum for me, Harry."

Harry screamed in ecstasy as his body let go of all the pleasure it had contained. Vaguely, he heard the sound of another scream, but didn't care too much about it. He was feeling so good.

When his heart had calmed down and now beat at a normal pace, he noticed that the hand that had been on his penis, and had given him so much pleasure, had gone to stroke his backside. Harry's heart immediately sped up again. He was still a virgin, but in that exakt moment, he wanted nothing else than for the other boy to make love to him.

"Can I make love to you, Harry?" The voice whispered against his lips.

Harry didn't even hesitate. "Yes, please."

He felt the lips grin before they once again claimed his own in another mindblowing kiss. Harry was quickly getting addicted to the taste of the other boy. Sweet, yet dangerous.

The fingers that were busy stroking his cheeks suddenly turned slick with some unknown substance. Harry quickly realized it was lube, as the fingers moved towards his opening. He couldn't help but tense at the first touch, this was all new to him.

The other boy seemed to realize this as well and pulled away. "Is this your first time, Harry?"

"Yes", Harry whispered, nearly begging for the boy's lips to return to his. The boy growled and kissed him with even more passion, if that was possible.

"This is the most beautiful thing you could ever give me, Harry", the voice whispered in his ear, "thank you."

To his embarrassment, Harry blushed at the words. He was amazed that there was enough blood for blushing, when it all seemed to be heading downwards instead, to another body part.

He tensed as the first finger entered him, slowly and carefully. The other boy distracted him by kissing his neck and nibble on his earlobe.

Suddenly the finger touched something inside of him that made his whole body jerk with unexpected pleasure.

"Again, touch it again, please!" Harry outright screamed. He wanted to feel that incredible feeling again, and again, and again.

The other boy chuckled, but obeyed. Harry clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white as he screamed in pleasure. He barely noticed as another two fingers joined the first in stretching him.

He whined as the fingers disappeared, he felt so empty.

Arms grabbed his thighs and lifted him up. Instinctively, Harry wrapped his legs around the other boy's waist. He wished his arms were free so he could run his fingers through the others hair and try and map out the face of the boy that was on his way to steal his heart. Being blindfolded meant that the other senses became even stronger. He could hear the other's heavy breathing, he could feel the muscles in the other's body, he could smell the other boy's aftershave, and mixed with his own smell... let's just say he smelled wonderful. Who was this boy?

"Are you ready?" The other boy asked and nipped at Harry's neck.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Harry said, grinding his hips against the other's.

A few seconds went by, but to Harry it felt like hours. Then, finally, the other boy slowly pushed his penis inside. At the first intrusion, Harry gritted his teeth in pain, but relaxed almost instantly, as the pain quickly turned to pleasure.

"Are you okay?" The other boy asked as he continued to push inside.

"Yes...", Harry whispered, he was literally in paradise. He only wished he knew the other's name, then everything would be perfect. "Please, tell me your name. Please!"

He could practically _**feel **_the other's hesitation.

"I promise I won't think different of you. You've already made me feel amazing, you've been nothing but kind to me, and I'm so thankful to you. Please tell me your name."

Silence.

And then...

"Theo. My name's Theo."

Theodore Nott! It was him? Harry had no idea Theo had tried to get to know him, but like Theo said, Ron an Malfoy got in the way.

"Theo...", Harry said and smiled. Finally he knew the name of his captor.

"Do you want to leave?" Theo asked in a small voice, causing Harry's smile to falter.

"Of course not. I want you to move!" Harry practically begged and shifted his hips.

One of Theo's hands left his hips and Harry felt the blindfolds knot being undone. He squinted his eyes at the light that hurt his eyes. As his eyes got used to the light, he slowly opened them and finally saw Theo's face, and boy, was it beautiful.

Brown, curly hair that reached his shoulders. Big, blue eyes, surrounded by long eyelashes. Thin lips and a straight nose. Yes, he sure was beautiful.

"You're beautiful", said Harry, meaning every word.

Theo's eyes widened in astonishment, before his lips parted in a wide smile.

"So are you, Harry. I've never met anyone with such beauty." He said and looked Harry straight in the eyes, showing him how much he meant it.

Harry, to his horror, blushed again. He smiled at Theo to show him how much he appreciated the words, and then shifted his hips again.

"Move, _please_!" Harry outright demanded. They could talk later.

Theo laughed before he snapped his hips forward, and Harry screamed.

"Yes, yes, more, harder, faster!"

Theo groaned at hearing Harry's words, but obeyed, and moved his hips faster and harder. He loved the sounds Harry made, he'd never get enough of them.

Harry felt his second orgasm coming, his body trembling, his breath heaving, his heart racing. He'd never felt so alive.

"I'm-I'm going to...", he gasped.

"Me too, Harry!" Theo said, snapping his hips impossibly faster.

Harry screamed as he came. His body jerked in spasms and he leaned his head against Theo's chest with a satisfied smile, who had an equally satisfied smile on his lips.

Harry sighed in relief as his hands were freed and he immediately wrapped his arms around Theo's waist.

"That was amazing", Harry mumbled, not lifting his head, therefore not seeing the tears of happiness in Theo's eyes, nor the blinding smile on his face.

"Yes, it was, Harry. Thank you again, for trusting me. You don't know what that means to me."

"What does it mean?" Harry asked, finally lifting his head to look Theo in the eyes. Theo gazed down at him with a fond look.

"It means that you're meaning so much to me, Harry. Even though I always watched from afar, I felt the need to protect you, to make sure you were happy and felt safe. I know that Voldemort is out there, and that you'll have to fight each other one day. I want to be there, with you, beside you.

I know you can take care of yourself, but all I ask is that you'll allow me to look after you, too. I couldn't stand to see you hurt."

Harry's eyes were wide and filled with tears, some of them escaped and rolled down his cheeks. Never had anyone said they'd wanted to look after him, to make sure he felt safe and happy.

"Will you let me look after you, Harry?" Theo asked and kissed his forehead.

Harry smiled widely and nodded, before standing on his tiptoes and kissed Theo on the lips.

-fin-


End file.
